A new friend
by Red Keyboard
Summary: She was the last person you expected to find comfort with.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The only thing that is mine here is the idea for the plot, everything else is Fox's.**

_There's a note at the end of the story, if you actually get there, you should check it out. _

* * *

You have felt depressed a lot of moments in your life, due bullying you know what it feels like to be on the rock bottom, but now you hope for a way you could have those moments of depression back instead of feeling like this. It was so sudden, it felt like a dream, a really bad dream. A horrible nightmare and just wanted to be awakened.

You weren't alone that afternoon in the loft when the news arrived. Kurt was the one who got the call and the one who got you to the couch after he tried to tell you between cries, what was going on then he called Santana, how got there an hour later with red eyes asking with a weird voice, what in heart had happened. Among sobs and crying, and your heart in your feet, those were the worse hours you have ever lived. Later in the night, they started talking about going to Lima and you didn't know what to say, going to the memorial was facing the fact that everything was real.

It was facing the fact that Finn was actually dead.

You regreted it when you agreed to go with Kurt and Santana, Lima was even worse than you thought it would be. Walking down McKinley's halls was impossibly hard and the urge to break down and cry became intense so you held on into Kurt's hand with more strength. He was being so strong. Seeing the Glee group didn't made things any easier. Everything that the Glee group did made you sadder, all of them sadly smiling or crying when they talked about an specific memory they had with Finn, each song making it harder for you to breath, each little speech making you want to stand up and scream. The worse was Finn's parents. They were completely devastated, Finn's mother didn't seem to have a hold on herself, while Finn's dad tried to be strong, he seemed that he could break any second and you shared with them the saddest hug you have been part of. It was two days you wished you didn't remember with such details.

But you do.

Even when you are here on New York alone in your room, sitting in the edge of your bed, exactly 7 months after you came back from Lima, you do. You remember every person, every tear and every single sympathy word that people told you. And you hate those, people who thought they knew that you were feeling. Or what you're still feeling. Your mood was getting better as the time passes, after Funny Girl a few doors opened and you have been in 5 more show, being the lead in 4 of them, and the band was getting good feedback on the performances, besides this really cute boy, Jake, took you out last week when you finally accepted coffee with him, he's sweet, he even apologized and understood when you declined his kiss, saying he was going to wait until you were ok with it, you started to think about that moment as well, and it seemed far away. Things were looking up lately and you tried to focus on that but moments like this, when the times you shared with Finn were to runnig through your head you and feel broken.

You run your hand through your hair while the tears continue to flow down your face, you hear a knock and you try to calm yourself. You know Dani must have heard you crying. Something that often happens when Santana and Dani's room is right next to yours, and opposite to her girlfriend, Sanata is a really heavy sleeper.

She and Sanata have been officially dating for 6 months now and she had moved in here 4 months ago, even though you made it obvious that you are happy about it, you couldn't put on words how grateful you really were about having Dani around. You hear the door slowly opening and with a quick glace to your clock-alarm in the nightstand, you see that it's almost 1:00 am.

"Rachel?"

Her voice didn't scare you like the first time she saw you like this. It was her first weekend being moved in and Kurt and Santana decided to go out to buy some liquor to surprise Dani and celebrate her moving in with you guys. You were in the kitchen hoping none of them wouldn't see you crying when she came back from her shift at the dinner, shouting out she was home, she looked up and stare at you for a second before throwing everything she had with her in the counter to hug you. That moment was quite uncomfortable at first, but when you heard her quietly whispering "I understand" you decided you were too sensitive and too tired to pay attention to the fact that it was really weird to have a girl you had only knew for so little hugging you like that, besides, her shoulder seemed like a really nice place to rest your head momentarily, and well, you weren't wrong. It got even more welcoming each time she have found you in similar states as this, you lost count of how many.

You feel Dani sitting next to you and she puts a so familiar arm around you to pull you closer to her, and just like every time, your head leans on her shoulder as you feel her fingers in you arm to start moving them up and down on a comfortable way, but your tears don't seem to stop.

"I miss him." - You can't help to sob and she rests her chin in your head.

"I know, sweetie. I know..." - She moves her hand to your back and start making little circles, trying to comfort you, and it does. Even if it is just a little bit or maybe if it is just for a little while, she manages to calm you down. She has been the only person who could truly make you feel better. Dani was different to any other person who has tried to comfort you about Finn's death. Practically because all of them also knew Finn and were also affected when he left and that made you feel selfish and guilty. When people in Lima started giving you their condolences, you couldn't help to feel bad because they all also lost someone, a friend, a brother or student. Before you left, Finn's parent told you how sorry they were about how you wouldn't end up together anymore, and that made you feel terrible. They had lost a son.

"It's ok, Rach."- You find Dani's voice relaxing and you feel your breathing slow down. She's the only person you believe when you hear those words. It's not same when it's with Santana or Kurt, you don't feel the pressure or need to comfort her too, and you don't feel guilty about having her taking care of you, beacuse, unlike them, she wasn't having such hard time because she didn't know Finn. You still see Kurt eyes get red when someone mention Finn and Santana is sensitive about it, even when she mention it, you still see her face fall too. Time ago you stopped wondering if Dani also comforts Santana like this, because you don't want to know, you have realized that Dani fufills your selfish wish of having somebody to understand your own grieving, and knowing that she does would take that away. You hear her saying that everything's gonna be alright, over and over again and you finally feel your eyes starting to get heavy.

"I'm sorry I woke you up".- You apologize.

"You didn't, I was just getting a glass of water."- She assures you even though you both know that's a fat lie.

"Thank you…"- When it's about her, these words always leave your mouth in the most sincere way possible, and you know she knows that.

"It's nothing, Rachel. I understand."-You give her little smile even though you know she can't see it and you close your eyes when she gives you a kiss in your temple and you that think about even though she was the last person you excpect to find comfort with, you are thankful to have Dani as your friend.

* * *

_Well, you got here. You're so cool._

_Before you ask, no, it's not my first fanfic, but it is indeed the first time I've write in English, so I'm REALLY sorry for any stupid mistake and/or typos you could've found. Also, yeah, the story doesn't stick a lot with what actually happened on the Glee universe, and I kind of wrote the cast out of characther, so sorry about that too. It was just something I've had on my mind for so long and I decided to post it before I go crazy._

_I hope you liked it and I wish you could tell me what you think about the story! Even if you hated it, I'd like to know._

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
